Life goes on Or Does it?
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: My first Wereling fanfic...Let me know how it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephen Cole.

A/N: I just finally finished reading the trilogy and now I wanted to create a fanfic off of it. Here's the summary: A week has passed since Tom and Kate returned to Chicago for Tom to be cured by Jicaque, when something goes way wrong. Tom and Kate become separated, and neither of them know what to do. 5 months pass by, and Kate has been trying to find Tom the entire time. But then she meets up with Joe, Tom's younger brother, who like Kate is trying to find Tom. Teaming up with Joe, Kate continues the search for Tom. But along the way, they meet back up with an old friend, who has helped them out plenty of times. Adam Blood also helps in with the search, only because Stacy tells him to. Also a there's a certain 'wolf that keeps catching Kate's eye. But a few 'wolves are upset that Kate and Tom destroyed Takapa's plans. So they are out for revenge. Read on to find out what is going to happen!

Chapter 1

Tom relaxed in the car as Kate drove the black Mercedes that Blood had let them keep. She had just told him if he would sit still for his next meeting with Jicaque, he could call his parents and let them know where he is. Kate sighed.

"Tom I didn't say if you would sit still in the car. Its when we get to Jicaque." Tom looked over at her.

"Kate, I've been doing this for a week now with Jicaque. The past 6 meetings were the same and will be the same until the end of the month." Kate nodded, understanding completely.

"Tom, what are you going to tell your parents on the phone?"

"I won't say anything about you, if you don't want me to." For a moment Kate felt hurt, but then it disappeared quickly.

"You can tell them about me, if you want to. But if you don't, I can understand." Tom smiled slightly at her.

"Thank you Kate. For sticking beside me the entire time." Kate didn't even glance at him.

"Your welcome. I guess." She then pulled into the driveway of where Jicaque was staying with Sunday and her father.

"Here we go again."

"Yep." Kate and Tom both climbed out of the car and walked up the sideway and into the house. Jicaque was drinking tea with Sunday and John Walker. Sunday looked up and smiled at them both.

"Welcome back!" She hugged them both at the same time. Kate looked at Tom and sighed, again.

"I guess you can call them a bit early. If its alright with Jicaque, of course." Tom looked at Jicaque, eyes full of hope.

"Go ahead Tom." Tom smiled and grabbed the phone and dialed his family's home phone. Much to his surprise his little brother, Joe, answered the phone.

"Anderson residence. How can I help you?" Tom smiled into the phone.

"Hey, Joe. I see Mom and Dad have you saying that now on the phone." He heard Joe gasp slightly.

"Tom?!"

"Yeah. Hey, how has everything been?" He heard Joe screaming in the background and then his father picked up the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Dad, its me." His father was silent for a few moments.

"Tom, why haven't you called us before? Your mother told me about your call on Christmas."

"Dad, I haven't had enough time to call you guys. But have you watched the news recently?"

"Of course. We always watch the news now. Especially if anything new has popped up about you."

"Well then you would know that the double homicide had nothing to do with me, or Kate Folan."

"Yes, we heard that on the news. Carrie has been.....weeping ever since you didn't call back. She said you made it sound as if you were about to die or something."

"I'm fine and I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Can you put Joe back on the phone?" The other line went silent for a few moments and then it was passed to someone. His mother's voice reached him.

"Tom, its me. Your brother ran outside. Where are you?" Tom looked at Kate and she nodded encouragement to him. She obviously knew what question was just asked.

"I'm....Mom, I'm in Chicago."

"Chicago? Why on earth are you out there?"

"I was needed here."

"Tom you were needed with us. Home. Your still needed here." Tom heard a noise on the other side of the phone and identified it as Joe talking softly.

"Mom, hand Joe the phone." He heard his mother gasp, but nonetheless the phone was handed to Joe.

"Tom...?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming home?" Tom closed his eyes. Trying not to let his tears fall.

"By the end of this month I should be back."

"But why? Why can't you come back now?"

"Joe, I'll make a promise to you. When I come home, and after I'm done making it up to Mom and Dad, I'll take you out for Ice Cream. With Kate, of course." He winked at Kate, making her blush.

"Is Kate your girlfriend?" He heard his parents say stuff like "What?!" in the background and Tom smiled.

"Yes. In fact she is."

"Is she cute?" Tom laughed.

"Yes. Now why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious."

"Joe, what did you get for Christmas?"

"Everything I wanted....almost."

"Almost? What didn't you get that you wanted?"

"I wanted you to return home." Tom's heart dropped when he heard his parents say something like they were going to get tickets and come down to Chicago.

"Joe, do me a favor."

"Sure. What?"

"Don't let Mom and Dad come down to Chicago."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just....Please Joe. Just don't let them." He couldn't risk letting his parents find out the REAL reason he was in Chicago. Being cured for being a 'wolf, wasn't something he wanted his parents to find out.

"Alright. Is that everything?"

"Nah. I just want you all to know that as soon as I'm done here, Kate and I'll head home. To you, Mom and Dad. Okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll call again. I promise."

"Okay. Love you, bye."

"Bye." He hung up and looked at them all. Kate was smiling sadly at him.

"Tom, I know you want to return to them, but we have to get you cured first."

"I know. Jicaque is it possible to continue the cure in Seattle?" Jicaque sighed.

"Sunday and John would have to come as well. And I don't know if John is up to traveling." Tom lowered his head in frustration. Joe wanted him home, as did his parents. He was needed here, so he could be cured and be officially Kate's boyfriend. And he was needed at home, with his parents and brother. '_I'm being torn into two.'_

Alright thats chapter 1! Review and let me know what you think. As you read, those of you who have read some of my stories know I usually jump right to the chase on chapter 1. But in this one, I'm not. Right, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephen Cole.

A/N: Alright its chapter 2! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far!

Chapter 2

Kate watched as Jicaque worked with both Tom and John. Sunday was standing beside her. They were both equally nervous. At least Kate knew for sure Tom wanted to be normal again, but Sunday didn't know if thats what her father wanted completely.

"Kate, do you want to go get some coffee?" Sunday asked and Kate jumped a bit at her voice.

"Sure, Sunday." They walked down the street to the coffee house and ordered two moca's.

"So how exactly did Tom get turned?"

"My mom. She saw him as a possible suitor for me, since I'm pureblood. But my 'wolf won't be active until I....." Sunday nodded, understanding. "So she turned him, but he's a silverblood. She ended up trying for a full month. But all he turned out to be, for my benefit, was a wereling."

"I never did quite understand. What exactly is a wereling?"

"A wereling is someone who can draw on its human self, even as a 'wolf." Sunday nodded, understanding that as well.

"So Tom isn't like the others?"

"I would prefer it if you used past tense. Tom never wanted this, so he's going through with the cure. He wants it completely. Then after that, hence the phone conversation with his family, we are going to Seattle to be with his family."

"What if something happens and Tom has to turn 'wolf to stop it?"

"Then Jicaque would have to start all over again with Tom." Sunday paid the bill for the coffee and then they started walking back to the house. When they walked in, Tom gave Kate a bear hug. He didn't put a lot of effort into it, since he was practically exhausted.

"Someone looks tired." Sunday commented to both Tom and her father. Jicaque appeared drinking more tea.

"We went an extra 5 minutes today. John almost turned." Sunday looked at her father sadly.

"But I didn't, Sunday." The saddness disappeared as she hugged her father. Tom finally released Kate from his hold, and smiled, sleepily though, at her.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"A surprise." Kate smiled.

"Sure. Lets go."

"I'm driving."

"Wait a moment. Your exhausted. You might crash." Tom gave her a look.

"I have plenty of energy." Sunday stifled a chuckle as they both walked out the door. Kate put her arm through Tom's and leaned into him.

"So where are we going?"

"Not Seattle thats for sure. At least not yet." Kate buckled herself into the passenger seat. As Tom started the car, Kate suddenly got a strange feeling that something was going to go incredibily wrong today. Tom then started driving and Kate relaxed a bit.

"Are we going to dinner?"

"Dinner? Kate is not even noon yet. If we're going anywhere its for lunch." He gave her a slight smile.

"Movies?"

"Possibly."

"Shopping?"

"Hmm....Since when have I liked shopping?"

"Now that you mention it, I thought you have always enjoyed shopping in the past." He gave her a dry look.

"Kate that was when I NEEDED the clothes badly. You know, turning 'wolf and in return you lose your clothes." Kate giggled.

"Yeah...Now your trying to tell me you don't need the clothes badly?" Tom laughed for a moment.

"Yes I need clothes, but not as bad as I used to. Come on Kate, give me some credit here. For the first time since I was turned, I haven't turned 'wolf in a week."

"You still have 3 more weeks to go."

"But still. Just give me some credit here at the very least." Kate sighed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"There. Thats your reward for the first week."

"Whats my next reward?" She looked at him.

"I take you out to dinner. Then its lunch. Then I'm officially your girlfriend AND we go see your family." Tom nodded and continued driving. Kate looked out the front window. Her eyes widened in horror as a 'wolf came charging at their car.

"Kate! Get out!!" Tom yelled as he slowed the car down enough for Kate to jump out. When she did, she watched in horror as Tom slammed on the gas and the car went flying towards the lupine. Then it hit another car and a road block was created. Tom's car had flipped over.

"Tom!!" Kate screamed as people rushed to the scene. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the 'wolf limping off. From the look of its twisted back leg, it did more damage to the car than the car did to it.

"Someone call 911!!!! We need medic's!" Kate panicked, and then she ran back to where Jicaque, Sunday, and John were staying.

"Jicaque!! Tom has been in an accident!" Sunday dropped the plate she had been washing and Jicaque put his tea cup down, before acting.

"What caused the accident Kate?" Sunday asked approaching her.

"A 'wolf." Jicaque nodded.

"I should've told you both this, but some of the 'wolves who supported Takapa's ideas and liked them are angry with both you and Tom. They are out for revenge." Kate's heart froze and she thought back to Tom's flipped car. Kate sank to her knees.

"I should've stayed in the car with Tom." Sunday shook her head.

"No, we need you to be here with us, so we can get Tom back." Kate looked at Jicaque.

"Are any of Takapa's old followers, the ones you talked about, working in the medic field?" Jicaque nodded.

"They are most likely the ones who are with Tom."

"What will they do to him?"

"They will probably press him, and push him, until he can't hold any longer. Then he'll turn." Kate shook her head and buried it within her hands.

"No...."

Tom was vaguely aware of the moving vehicle. All he could remember was telling Kate to get out of the car and then he slammed his foot on the gas. After that he had no idea what happened. He flinched when someone touched his arm. Voices reached his ears, very dimly though.

"I think he broke his arm." It was a woman who spoke.

"Yeah. Look at the fracture." Tom opened his eyes slowly and saw the medic's. '_They smell just like 'wolves. Why isn't my mind functioning?'_ His head was going back and forth, and the two of them noticed he was awake.

"Oh, your awake. I'm Alyxandra and this is my partner, Eli." Eli waved at Tom, who barely managed a head nod.

"We've given you a drug to keep your mind off the pain in your arm."

"What are you?" Tom's words were slurred. Eli looked at Alyxandra, who shrugged.

"We know all about the lupine community. We also know you are lupine yourself. The other medics were lupine, so we hurried and got you into our van." Tom looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Really? How do I know I can trust you?" Alyxandra sighed.

"You will in time."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Away from Chicago." Tom's heart lurched.

"No! I have to stay in Chicago with Jicaque!"

"Jicaque? Isn't he Native American or something?" Tom nodded slowly.

"He is curing me. I have to get back, so I can finish the cure and return to my family." Tom added in his brain, '_And be Kate's official boyfriend.'_

"Sorry, but we can't take you back there." Alyxandra looked away.

"So why don't you tell us your name?" Tom's eyes clouded over for a moment, so he closed them.

"Tom." When he opened his eyes, it was still clouded. He was getting drowsy.

"You look tired Tom. Get some sleep." Tom's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Joe looked up as a news report came on from Chicago. His parents had just went to go get dinner, and he stayed home to keep a watch on the news. He turned up the volume. It was about a car accident.

_"Just in from Chicago, a car suddenly went flying towards this black dog and ended up flipping in the process. Also the vehicle created a road block, and caused many other civilians to crash. Here is the video."_ Joe watched as a black Mercedes went flying towards the black "dog" and then flipped over. With a jolt, Joe recognized the driver.

"Tom!" The woman appeared again on screen.

_"The driver of the black Mercedes is being rushed to the hospital right now. He suffered minor injuries, as did everyone here on scene. But his arm was broken with a compound fracture."_ A video behind her showed medics pulling the stretcher with Tom on it into the ambulance. His arm hung limply off the side, and the bone was sticking out. "_We haven't heard why he suddenly went flying towards the dog, but we will tonight at 11. Also, there is no sign of the black dog anywhere. But officials have noted that the dog did more damage to the vehicle, than it did most likely to the animal. Tune in tonight at 11 for more."_ Joe's parents then came in and they looked at Joe, expecting a news report from him.

"Mom! Dad! Tom has been in an accident!" His mother dropped the bags.

"What? In Chicago?" Joe nodded and his mother fainted.

"When?"

"I think today. The news lady said to tune in tonight at at 11 for more information. But from the report he went flying towards a black "dog, and his car flipped in the process. He has a compound fracture."

"A compound fracture?" Joe nodded.

"And they are rushing him to the hospital right now in Chicago." His father stopped him.

"Joe, he's in Chicago right now. Thats in New York. We are in Seattle." (A/N: Chicago is in New York right?) Joe sighed.

"I heard from my friends at school, that people can die from compound fractures. Is that true dad?" His dad nodded.

"But thats only when they aren't treated. Tom is going to the hospital, so he'll be fine." Joe nodded and his mother woke up. "Dear, Tom has a compound fracture. But he's being rushed to the hospital. He'll be fine. Now lets eat dinner, and then we'll call the number he used to call us back for news."

Alright review! Yes the car flipping scene is where Tom and Kate get separated. Obviously Tom isn't being rushed to the hospital, he's being taken to someplace safe where the 'wolves can't get him. Anyways, review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephen Cole.

A/N: Alright its chapter 3 and now its going to get interesting! Its now 5 months into the story, from chapter 2, and Kate....You guessed it, she gets to meet Tom's younger brother, Joe. Since I can't remember what age his brother was, I'm going to make his age up. Alright on with chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Joe looked out the plane's window, and his heart lowered with guilt. His parents didn't know that he had bought a plane ticket, with the help from Tom's best buddy Corey. Who sat next to him. Corey who had short blonde hair, and green eyes, still looked worried. Ever since he had heard about the double-homicide in New Orleans, he had been waiting for more information on his buddy. And just a week ago, Joe had finally found him and told him about 5 months ago.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Corey had said.

"My parents were keeping me busy. Tom said he would be home as soon as his business in Chicago is over. Which he also said by the end of the month. That was 5 months ago, when he called." Joe had answered.

"So what're we waiting for? I'll get the money from my bank account and buy us two tickets and fly over to Chicago to find Tom."

"We can't tell my parents though."

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't let me go down there." Corey nodded.

"Their afraid they'll lose you for a long time as well. Like Tom." Now they sat on the plane, as it got ready to take off, and his parents still didn't know where he was. All they knew was he was over at Corey's playing video games. And that he wouldn't be back until 2 nights from now.

"Hey, you alright Joe?" Corey asked him suddenly.

"Yeah. I'm willing to go through anything in order to find my brother." Corey smiled at him.

"You know, when I heard that he drowned when you guys came back from that vacation, I held a huge grudge against you guys. Since, you know, you guys brought Tom out there. But then when your mom told me about Tom's supposal involvement with that double-homicide in New Orleans, I was terrified. I was afraid my best buddy was a murderer. Then you come and tell me about his phone call on Christmas, and that it sounded like he was going to die soon. I really felt like hacking into your guys' phone and locating the phone call. Then heading down there. But I didn't. Obviously. Then last week, or rather 5 months ago, with the compound fracture. I thought enough is enough! Its time to find Tom." Joe nodded his head and then slightly gasped as the plane started to move.

"Is this your first time on a plane?"

"Nope. You?"

"Yeah." Being at age 10 almost 11, you didn't have much experience's on planes or other flying things. Mostly its was cars, buses, or the occasional train. But never planes, really.

"Don't worry. We'll...or shall I say you'll be fine."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Heh, you sound like Tom." They both fell silent. Then Corey got serious. "Do you believe in lupines?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, its just that everything about 5 months ago seemed messed up a bit. Like that trouble down in New Orleans, then Chicago? Tom was in both those places last year."

"Corey are you saying that Tom is lupine or something?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It just seems that way. But he never sprouted fangs or hair on full moon nights." Corey laughed.

"True! He spent the night once on a full moon night. He never did turn into a werewolf."

"Do you believe in lupines Corey?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Why?"

"Oh, I'm just cautious is all. Did you get that phone number that Tom called from?"

"Yeah." He handed the slip of paper to Corey, and they dialed the number on Corey's cell phone. On the fourth ring, a woman picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Corey. Is Tom there?" There was a long pause.

"How did you get this number?"

"His little brother. We're on our way right now."

"If its possible, don't come. Tom doesn't need any distractions right now. Not even his brother."

"He's not there is he? I can tell your lying, lady." The woman sighed.

"No Tom is not here. I'm trying to find him."

"What are you? His girlfriend or something?"

"We're not officially dating, but yes. I am his girlfriend....in a way."

"Whats your name?"

"....Kate."

"Okay listen Kate. The plane just now a few moments ago became airbourne, so there's no way for us to get off. So you had better be ready for when we land in Chicago. Because Joe and I are going to find Tom. Since we've known him longer than you, we should know where he would go."

"True as that may be, but I know more about Tom right now than either of you know!" Kate snapped into the phone.

"Woah, don't bite my head off now. Here I'll let you talk to Joey here." Joe glared at him as he handed the phone to him.

"Its Joe not Joey. Hi Kate!" Joe could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Hey Joe. I've heard so much about you from Tom."

"Really?"

"Yes. You always come up in our conversations. Say Joe, I seriously don't know where Tom is. But when you two come down here, your most likely going to find out the truth behind everything going on with your brother." Joe's heart lurched.

"He's doing drugs isn't he?"

"No no no no no. He's not using that stuff, don't worry. Its something much bigger. You'll never understand, unless you see it of course." In the background, Joe heard a gun being loaded.

"Is there some type of battle going on in Chicago?"

"Thats already passed and Tom helped win it. He's saved all of humanity from evil."

"Wow! Cool! Now I really CAN look up to him like Mom and Dad are telling me to do."

"How old are you Joe?"

"I'm 10, going on 11."

"When you arrive here Joe, I will tell you the truth. Before you see it and then go into shock. I won't let you suffer Tom's fate." The other line went silent and Joe realized she hung up.

"Corey, something is going on with Tom. And Kate knows all about it. She said she'll tell me everything....meaning the truth....when we arrive in Chicago."

"Good. About time we learn useful things. I didn't appreciate her smart-mouthed comment about knowing more about Tom than we do at the moment. Pah! I bet she doesn't know what he usually does during his freetime." Joe looked at him.

"Corey, I don't think, from the sound of it, he's had much freetime. He helped save humanity from evil is what she told me. He fought in a battle and lived." Corey nodded.

"I want to see his wounds then. To prove it."

"Corey! By now his wounds would be gone!"

"Then his battle would be drugs or something like alcohol." Joe sighed. He would have to find a way to meet Kate alone, without Corey. Or else Kate might not get the chance to explain things to him if Corey kept on interrupting her or not believing her. Like he's not believing Joe right now.

Tom winced as he was forced to run around the track another 15 times. '_I've already done 100 of these today....What are they trying to do to me? Kill me?!'_ Alyxandra came over by him, as he was gulping down air.

"I know this must seem like torture to you but we need to make sure your 'wolf side is completely under control."

"It is...How else would I have been able to fight against Stubbe?" Alyxandra frowned at him.

"That was a long time ago Tom." Now it was Tom's turn to frown.

"Please keep in mind, Alyxandra, that I can escape from you and Eli any time I want to. Especially since you are keeping me from my family and becoming cured."

"I hate to break it to you Tom, but the world still needs a Wereling."

"No! Haven't you guys asked enough from me?! I've spent a whole year without my parents! Its time I returned home!" For a moment Tom's eyes flashed gold.

"Tom...Calm down." Glaring, Tom looked away from her.

"I'll continue running now." Without waiting for her reply, Tom began running aroud the track again.

Joe looked around the terminal for the bathroom. He had decided on the plane that he would sneak into the bathroom and then sneak out of the terminal without Corey seeing him doing so. Corey was right now buying something to eat from a vending machine. '_Now's my chance!'_ At a dead run, Joe ran for the exit. Once outside, Joe called a cab and told him to wait for a moment while he made a phone call. Dialing the number where Kate last picked up, Joe waited. She picked up again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kate. Its me Joe."

"Hi Joe."

"I'm in a cab right now. Can you tell me where to go?"

"Sure. Go to 5609 North Ave. The number on the place is 70948."

"Okay thanks! Oh and I'm coming alone."

"What about that other guy? Corey I believe his name was."

"Oh, he's in the terminal still. I'm coming without him so I can hear what you have to say without him interrupting you and calling you a liar." He heard Kate sigh in annoyance.

"Sounds like a certain someone when I first met him."

"Are you talking about Tom?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll be there in a bit!" Joe looked at the cab driver. "Okay the address is 5609 North Ave, and the number of the place is 70948." The cab driver nodded and pulled away from the airport right as Corey came walking out.

"Joe!!"

"Keep driving please!" The cab driver nodded and sped away from the airport. About a half hour to the address Joe flashed back to what happened here 5 months ago. Tom had been in an accident. Why had he not called them yet? He should've been home by now. '_Unless Kate is going to tell me that Tom....that he....died....No! Don't think that Joe! You must have faith!'_

~At the address~

Joe looked at the door and rang the doorbell. A girl with back length red hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Are you Joe?" Joe's eyes lit up. It was Kate!

"Kate!" He hugged her legs and she laughed for a second.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Alright come on in." Joe walked in and saw another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. There was someone who looked Native American, and another man, who was not Tom. The Native American looked at Joe.

"He is Tom's younger brother." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Kate nodded.

"Yes. This is Joe. Joe that is Jicaque, that is Sunday, and that is John. You already know me." Joe nodded and then crossed his arms.

"Alright. Now tell me the truth." Kate lowered her eyes. Jicaque then put a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Joe, there are some things in this world that should remain unknown. Are you sure you want to find out the whole truth?" Joe nodded.

"I want to know why Tom didn't return to us when he disappeared and was proclaimed dead. I want to know why he met all of you. I want to know how he saved the world as Kate told me on the phone. I want to know what has happened to Tom during this entire time." Kate took a breathe and put both her hands on Joe's arms.

"Joe, Tom is something called a Wereling. My mother, Marcie Folan, turned Tom into a 'wolf."

"Wait, you mean a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Then what in the world is a Wereling?!" Kate closed her eyes.

"A werewolf that can draw on its human self, even as a 'wolf."

"And that is what Tom is?"

"Yes. You will most likely see some of the 'wolves, they have a sickly golden yellow color. Like real wolves. Tom..." Kate took another breath. "Tom has his eye. Dark brown." Joe nodded.

"So what did he do to save the world?"

"He stood against Takapa, an albino 'wolf, and Peter Stubbe." Joe gasped.

"He isn't dead is he?!"

"Joe...Didn't you see the accident on the news 5 months ago? About the 'dog' and the car?" Joe's eyes widened.

"So it was Tom!" Joe's heart jumped a bit. Then he remembered the condition of the person afterwards. "He's dead....Isn't he?" Kate's eyes widened. Jicaque took over the story then.

"Joe we don't know. We went to the hospital he was supposedly being brought to, but he had not been checked in there yet. We haven't seen him for 5 whole months." Joe narrowed his eyes.

"You still haven't explained something yet."

"And whats that?"

"Why Tom was going to be here for a whole month before coming home." Kate swallowed and looked at Jicaque.

"Tom was staying here for a whole month because he wanted to be cured of the 'wolf. He changes when threatened, and on the full moon. Or if he just changes when he wants to or he's forced to turn."

"So....Tom was being cured. Was he cured before the accident?" Kate ran out of the room crying at that moment.

"No. He still had three and a half weeks left."

"When Tom turns 'wolf, what does he look like?" Jicaque looked at Joe calmly.

"He pelt is black in the 'wolf form. But I hope you don't have to see him like that." Jicaque's head snapped towards the door and he motioned for Sunday and John to grab the guns.

"What's going on?" Kate came back out with a gun.

"Joe the 'wolves who supported Takapa are coming after us. We believe they took Tom captive." Joe gasped.

"Kate....Then he is dead?!" Kate looked at Jicaque.

"Jicaque please!" Jicaque nodded and pulled Joe away from the living room and put him in the closet.

"Stay here until one of us comes to get you." Joe nodded and Jicaque closed the door.

~With Tom~

Collapsing on the ground, Tom clutched at his sides. His sides were clenching and trying to draw him in. Alyxandra and Eli had left to get lunch. He was supposed to keep on running, but he couldn't anymore. He had reached his breaking point. Kate flashed in his mind and his heart jerked. '_What if she's in danger? What if the 'wolves went after her? After all she did go against Takapa...Kate!!'_ A low feral growl rose from his throat and Tom didn't stop the change.

Alright review!! Let me know what you guys thought!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephen Cole.

A/N: Alright I thank everyone who has reviewed so far! On with the story! Tom makes an appearance and Joe gets to see him.

Chapter 4

Alyxandra froze when she saw the slightly a jar door. Eli also froze. They looked at each, hearts stopping. Did Tom run off? Then they heard the snapping of jaws inside.

"Tom!!" Alyxandra ran to the door and inside. Once inside she froze. There was a gray 'wolf fighting a black one with brown eyes. There was five other 'wolves in the corner. Most likely waiting to see who would win. Eli touched her shoulder and pointed out that Tom's right foreleg was twisted in a weird way. Alyxandra put her hands over her mouth. "Eli, he didn't heal correctly."

"But the fracture did, Alyxandra." A loud roar snapped their attentions back to the fight. Tom was standing over the dead body of a 'wolf. His upper lip was curled up and he was growling. Tom then lunged forward and ran pass them and out the door. The other 'wolves followed him, growling.

~With Kate~

Kate yelled as the front door fell down and the 'wolves ran in, snapping their jaws loudly. One of them growled at her in a menacing way.

"They are the ones loyal to Takapa!"

"Jicaque! Can I turn?"

"No John. You are not like Tom. You might turn on us." Kate then narrowed her eyes and fired her gun. It hit a gray wolf right in the leg and it howled in pain. And then the rest of them ran into the house. Kate barely glimpsed the closet door opening and Joe coming out. Joe's eyes widened in terror at all the 'wolves in the place now. He saw the golden yellow eyes that Kate had told him about. Letting out a scream Joe ran for a different room, but one was following him now. It was gray. Climbing up onto the high dresser, Joe cried as the 'wolf tried to get to him. He was just barely out of reach for the 'wolf. '_I wish Tom was here!!'_ The 'wolf then jumped up onto the bed and growled at Joe. Joe's eyes widened in horror again. All the 'wolf had to do now was jump and it would have him! The 'wolf bunched its muscles and jumped.

"TOM!!!!" Joe screamed as the jaws closed down on his arm. A loud growl from somewhere behind the 'wolf grabbed Joe's attention right as something came crashing through the window. Another 'wolf pulled the 'wolf off of Joe and the two started fighting. Five more 'wolves came jumping through the window, but they didn't bother Joe. They went straight towards the front room to help Kate, Jicaque, John, and Sunday. Joe looked at the 'wolf that had saved him and gasped. The foreleg of the 'wolf was twisted in a weird way and the other 'wolf swung its head dead and bite into the leg. Howling in pain, the black 'wolf bite down into the gray one's neck. Blood slowly gushed out of the neck. The black 'wolf then tugged on the neck and the gray 'wolf fell down dead. The black 'wolf looked at Joe and Joe's eyes widened. Brown eyes.

"Tom...?" The 'wolf backed away from Joe with a whine. Tom then threw back his head and howled. The five 'wolves that had shown up with him came running towards him. He looked at each of them, snorted, then they ran back through the window. Tom stopped, with his forepaws on the windowsill, and looked down at Joe, who had grabbed onto his right hindleg.

"Please don't go Tom!" Joe cried. Tom slipped his hindleg out of Joe's grasp easily and lowered his head to lick Joe's forehead. "Tom?" Joe looked into Tom's eyes and he could almost understand what he was trying to tell him. I will come back. Tom jumped out of the window, right before Kate came running into the room. She looked at Joe's arm and was instantly by his side.

"How long have you been bitten?"

"Only about 5 minutes. Why?"

"There is a chance you might become a 'wolf now, Joe. But if you're like Tom, you won't turn. Tom is-or rather was a silverblood, he was hard to turn." Joe nodded as Kate bandaged up his wound.

"But I saw Tom! He was here! He saved me!" Kate's eyes widened.

"Tom was here?"

"Yes! I saw one of those 'wolves, but it had brown eyes. But he had five 'wolves with him that ran into the living room to help." Kate's eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"He had five 'wolves helping him? But Tom hates them, why would he accept help from them?"

~With Tom~

Leading the five 'wolves behind him, Tom panted heavily. Who knew leading a 'wolf pack was so much work? And to make matters worse, Joe was here now. Which means soon his parents would be here soon. That was something he was trying to _not_ think about at the moment, especially with his foreleg throbbing like crazy. Sighing inwardly he thought, '_Well...I guess I'll have to start all over with the cure.'_ After another couple of minutes of running, Tom stopped for a bit. None of them came over to him to see if he was okay, which he actually preferred it that way. He was still trying to figure out why he was even running with them in the first place. Looking at his foreleg, Tom grimaced. It really _was_ bent awkwardly. As he was examining his foreleg, he didn't notice the 'wolves look up and run off for some reason. If he _had_ noticed, he would've ran too, however he didn't notice until the rope was fastened onto his neck.

"You're a nice, strong looking dog, even though you aren't pit bull. I'll get your leg patched up and then you can participate in the dog fights. It'll probably be a nice, quick, and easy death for you there though." Against his will, Tom was dragged away from his little resting spot and shoved into a vehicle and into the cage. '_Oh hell no! This cannot be happening right now!'_ Tom thought as the cage doors were locked. '_What about Joe?! I don't know if he understood me but, I said I'd come back!! I will not break that promise!!!!'_

All right review!! I am sorry for the short chapter but I cannot think of anything for this story right now. It would help alot if you reviewers out there suggested some stuff. Anyways, please review!!!


End file.
